diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dantomkia
Dantomkia was a competitor robot from Surrey that fought in every series of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles so far. Originally built and entered by Michael Lambert of Team Dantomkia, it was subsequently bought by Lincolnshire-based Team S.Tek. Dantomkia's name was derived from Lambert's three children: Daniel, Thomas and Kiara. The name was kept even after the robot was sold to new owners. Robot History Series 1 Dantomkia first appeared in Heat C against The Steel Avenger, King B Remix and X-Terminator. Dantomkia then came in to flip King B, while inadvertently flipping X-Terminator. As X-Terminator got back onto its feet, it decided to axe Dantomkia causing some minor damage as Steel Avenger tackled King B Remix only for all three robots to start attack Dantomkia. Under pressure, Dantomkia flips Steel Avenger over but it soon self rights and begins to fight King B Remix. As the battle progresses, Dantomkia flips X-Terminator over but is attacked by both King B and Steel Avenger who is flipped as a result. X-Terminator assaults Dantomkia, hitting it with the axe before attacking King B with the axe. Dantomkia is attacked by all fronts and responds by flipping X-Terminator over again, before flipping King B and holding Steel Avenger with the flipper. King B gets revenge by ramming Dantomkia to the arena side wall, while Steel Avenger hammers a very weak X-Terminator only for the two robots to be hit by a washing machine from the drop zone, which was the final blow for X-Terminator. In efforts to escape, Dantomkia presses the pit release but in shunted by King B. With Steel Avenger hammering away, Dantomkia flips once again, grabbing King B by accident and proceeding to push King B towards the pit, only for it to run away. King B then came back onto the attack only to be flipped right into the pit. In the first Head to Head was against The Steel Avenger. The Steel Avenger got the first hit in but was almost immediately flipped up and over again by Dantomkia as a response. Dantomkia then drives Steel Avenger over and towards the side wall where it pins them for a while. Steel Avenger struggles to self right and is almost counted out before it could self right properly, this prompted Dantomkia to throw The Steel Avenger with its flipper. Once more pinning Steel Avenger, Dantomkia drove towards the corner and flipped, but failed to get The Steel Avenger out, instead giving it a chance to escape, only to be flipped over a few times more. The Steel Avenger escapes and runs circles around Dantomkia, before darting into the pit release. Dantomkia ruthlessly follows and flips Steel Avenger over a few more times. The Steel Avenger then got some form of revenge by hammering Dantomkia's shell and pressurizing it by the pit release. They both broke free, with neither attacking one another, rather just circling one another until Dantomkia manages to finally get another flip in. Steel Avenger struggles to self right as Dantomkia shunts it around the arena before leaving it by the side wall to be counted out. Next Dantomkia fought TR2. Without the use of a flipper, TR2 rammed into Dantomkia and managed to overturn it. As Dantomkia self righted, TR2 came in for another attack but instead was flipped by the floor flipper, landing on its wheels but eventually toppled by Dantomkia. TR2 self rights and dashes away attempting to come back and get a flip in. After flipping Dantomkia again, TR2 presses the pit release, however, Dantomkia came back and flipped TR2 from behind, failing to topple it however. TR2 turned and attacked Dantomkia nagging away with the flipper, almost pitting the yellow machine. Dantomkia came in for an assault, pinning TR2 briefly only for TR2 to turn around and chuck Dantomkia out of the arena. In the last Head to Head Dantomkia fought Cherub. Once again, Cherub has the better start, using the forks to lift Dantomkia up before ramming it towards the side wall. Dantomkia frees itself by flipping, wildly in the air, only to get caught again by Cherub. Cherub bullies Dantomkia around the arena, ramming about, before Dantomkia frees itself and finally gets a flip in on Cherub. After the flip, tides had changed. Now, Dantomkia began being more aggressive ramming Cherub into the flame pit and angle grinder. Dantomkia flips Cherub over a few times before finally submitting Cherub's doom by flipping them out. In the Heat Final Dantomkia fought TR2 again. The rematch started perfectly for TR2 who flipped Dantomkia over twice with the floor flipper also gaining a flip. Dantomkia suffers more abuse from the flipping power of TR2 who chucks Dantomkia around the arena relentlessly with Dantomkia failing to get a good flip on TR2. As the battle continues, TR2 endlessly flips Dantomkia to the other side of the arena, this causes Dantomkia to start smoking and to become slower in power. TR2 flips Dantomkia some more, around the flame pit before eventually flipping them out. Extreme 1 In Extreme, Dantomkia fought in the Allstars against X-Terminator, again, Bigger Brother and Thor. Dantomkia flips Bigger Brother but not over as Thor axed X-Terminator while on the floor flipper. Before the floor flipper flipped Thor and X-Terminator they were both rammed by Dantomkia, Bigger Brother instead was flipped. Bigger Brother gains revenge by flipping Dantomkia before going after X-Terminator and flipping them on their back. Thor gets behind Bigger Brother and begins to hammer away. Dantomkia struggles to self right but soon Thor comes forth and smashes the bottom of Dantomkia only for a glitch to send them out of the arena. Series 2 Returning in Heat H, Dantomkia fought returning Tough As Nails, Manta and newcomers The Revolutionists. At first Dantomkia attempted to fight The Revolutionists but was merely battered aside Alongside Manta, Dantomkia ganged up on Tough As Nails flipping the clawed machine. As The Revolutionists was assaulted by Tough As Nails, Dantomkia was flipped sky high by Manta self righting immediately. Manta flips Tough As Nails into Dantomkia who also flips the Dutch machine. Tough As Nails darts over and presses the pit release button while being attacked by Dantomkia. The two tussle before Dantomkia decide to flip Tough As Nails out of the arena. Dantomkia, foolishly, attacks Manta as it tried to pit the overturned Revolutionists, causing manta to flip Dantomkia as a response and eventually a second flip finished off Dantomkia. Dantomkia also competed in the King of the hill. Results Wins/Losses Sumo and King of the Hill results do not count *Wins: 3 *Losses: 4 Category:Robots with Flippers Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 1 Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Extreme Series 1 Competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Heat Finalists Category:King of the Hill Competitors Category:Series 2 Side Event Competitors Category:Robots from Surrey Category:Robots with Wedges Category:Allstars Category:Robots named after real people Category:Robots from Lincolnshire Category:Robots with more losses than wins